Ikki Takeda
Ikki Takeda (武田 一基 Takeda Ikki), also known as Takeda the Puncher, Takeda the Fist, or Takeda the Striker is one of the captains of the Shinpaku Alliance and currently a third year student at Koryou High School. He was formerly part of Ragnarok's Technique Trio, along with Kozo Ukita and Taichi Kōga. 'Ragnarok Saga' 'The Three Man Squad of Valkyrie Arc' After Kenichi Shirahama defeats Tsukuba, Takeda, Kozo Ukita and Taichi Kōga are ordered to bring Kenichi to Ragnarok. Eventually, Takeda and Ukita track down Kenichi by kidnapping two of his classmates to lure him to the Koryou High School's rooftop. After Kenichi easily defeats Ukita, Takeda fights Kenichi. Takeda initially has the advantage, but loses it when Kenichi begins striking his lower body. The battle ends with Takeda being knocked off the rooftop, but he is saved by Kenichi and Ukita. After he and Ukita are attacked by''' Miu Furinji, they are taken to '''Ryōzanpaku to be treated by Akisame Koetsuji, who reveals that he can heal Takeda's left arm completely. 'Disciple Plans Arc' While undergoing therapy to fix his left arm, Takeda comes to Kenichi's aid when Kenichi is defeated by Shinnosuke Tsuji and announces his departure from Ragnarok. With assistance from Ma Kensei, Takeda manages to escape with Kenichi from Tsuji's gang. Later, Takeda saves Kenichi from another group of delinquents. 'Valkyrie Arc' Eventually, Takeda's left arm is completely restored. When Kisara Nanjo '''and her men ambush him, he chooses not to call Kenichi for help, not wanting to get Kenichi in trouble. Ukita quits Ragnarok as well and assists Takeda in fighting off Kisara's men. While they are both defeated by Kisara, Kenichi and Miu come to their rescue and defeat Kisara and her men. Clash with Fists Arc Takeda and Ukita are constantly pestered by '''Haruo Niijima to join the Shinpaku Alliance, but turn him down. Niijima manages to trick them and Kenichi into protecting him in a restaruant from Ragnarok. When Loki kidnaps Honoka Shirahama, Takeda, Ukita and Miu attempt to help Kenichi, but are forced into defeating Loki's minions first. They then watch Kenichi's battles with Loki and Hermit. 'Betrayal Arc' Takeda and Ukita decide to join the Shinpaku Alliance, and watch Kenichi fight Thor. 'Final Clash Arc' After attending a party to celebrate Kisara and her men joining the Shinpaku Alliance, Takeda and Ukita are ambushed and defeated by Berserker. Later, they along with the other injured members of the Shinpaku Alliance arrive to fight off most of the remaining members in Ragnarok while Kenichi fights Odin. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'Snow Summit Arc' Realizing that his strength could not compare to Kenichi's and finding his own need to get stronger, Takeda becomes desperate to find a master similar to Kenichi's four main masters eventually finding retired boxing master James Shiba who after making him take a few tests agrees to take him as a disciple. Recently he has been fighting in the underground and has been wearing a retainer up until the D of D tournament. 'DofD Tournament Arc' He later participates in the D of D tournament as part of the Shinpaku Alliance and wins his first match in the quarterfinals of the "Chi" group. However, he is defeated and severely injured by Shou Kano when Takeda fights him in a desperate attempt to rescue Miu Fūrinji, barring him from the remaining matches. It is also revealed in his fight with Shou that he harbors a secret crush on Miu, though the crush isn't that much of a secret due to the fact that he openly makes passes at her (often right in front of Kenichi) and always calls her "honey". Kenichi may have overlooked the fact of his infatuation at the beginning as Takeda was often not serious and a joking guy outside of battles. Unlike Freya and Thor, he is the only person who manages to block Shou's attack when he assaults them for attempting to rescue Miu and is not knocked out instantly like the other two, implying he is even stronger than Freya who was previously one of Ragnarok's Three Fists. Due to his injuries, Takeda, along with Thor and Freya are unable to fight in the tournament anymore but cheer for them nontheless. Around the time Kenichi is seen fighting Sho in the final match, Fortuna shows up and wishes to take the members of the alliance as his children. Niijima, knowing they're up against a master opponent tells them to run, but Takeda and the others fight regardless. As they are being overwhelmed by Fortuna, Natsu arrives revealing he survived the explosion and assists in them fighting Fortuna. While being instructed by Niijima as to where to attack Fortuna and with their combined efforts, they defeat the master opponent. When Kenichi is almost defeated by Sho, Takeda and the others cheer him on to stand up and win, which he does and Takeda tells Ukita that Kenichi won. Afterwards, they all go home with Kenichi the victor and Fortuna arrested. During his discipleship under James Shiba, Takeda undergoes extensive and demanding training not unlike Kenichi's at the Ryōzanpaku dojo (he also carries Kenichi's great fear of the training and sees his master as a "Demon" for his outright sadistic training regimes). As a result, his fighting prowess has been greatly increased, making him a reliable ally and strong asset for the Shinpaku Alliance. Takeda and Ukita find out when they go to school next year that they didn't graduate 3rd year and were held back another year. 'Master-Disciple Tag Match Arc' When Renka suggests to see how strong Takeda and Kenichi is, Takeda challenges Kenichi to fight against him once again not only to see how strong he has become, but also thinks it's the best way to get stronger to fight against YOMI. implied that James Shiba is apparently training Takeda to be a jack of all trades though a master of none. As they fight, Kenichi notes how much stronger he's become since the time they first met and is shocked that he's able to use Ryuusui Seikuken on a smaller scale. Takeda declares that he'll confess his true feelings towards Miu if Kenichi loses and hasn't done so because of his respect for him but now he'll take a chance to do so. However, Kenichi uses a powerful move causing him to lose consciousness and James throws in the towel to save him from getting hurt any further. Takeda is later shocked by his master only shaving a part of his mustache and states he lied about telling Miu how he feels to motivate Kenichi. Kenichi states he knows he can rely on him should he need someone else to look after her in his place. 'Weapon Fighters Arc' He is later seen with the Shinpaku Alliance on the mission to save Freya but is only being able to complete the mission at the end of when Kenichi and Danki are safe from the division. 'Okinawa Arc' Later, he went with the other Shinpaku members to the YOMI base in Okinawa. But Ryozanpaku left them behind thinking they would only be in the way. 'Yami Transport Data Arc' Takeda went with Kenichi, Miu, Nijima, Ukita, Kisara, and Chikage (unwittingly) from a detective team to save the inspector from Yami Weapon Division men (which he was able to take one out easily) when he was trying to clear Ryozanpaku that was framed by the Pro-Yami faction of the government. When Freya, Thor, and Siegfried arrived to help assist against Yami, Takeda had to defeat the next opponent by taking off his restraints and was disappointed for not being strong enough to protect Miu in a cool fashion. While fighting, Takeda encouraged Kisara to fight to defeat her opponent when she was struggling because of her confidence by defeating his opponent when close to dying. Unfortunately, they were attacked by Ishida, the hostage who helped framed Ryozanpaku. The Shinpaku Alliance and Chikage were about to fight a losing battle until Sasaki showed up and easily defeated him. Sasaki congratulated the Shinpaku Alliance for their strength and clearing Ryozanpaku's name. 'The Tidat Kingdom Arc' Takeda was angry about hearing the news of Miu being kidnapped by Silcardo. Takeda wanted to go with Kenichi to Tidat rescue Miu, but Ukita warned him that if he makes any more absences at school, he'll repeat the year again. He with the other members of the Shinpaku Alliance wished Kenichi good luck as they put their fists together. Recently, Takeda wasn't sleeping for a few days as he worries about Miu. Rachel Stanley decided to help the Shinpaku Alliance find Miu to pay back Ryouzanpaku for rescuing her from Silcardo. 'Return to Japan Arc' With Miu home, Takeda would continuously try to ask if she's alright and put his hand around her despite Kenichi saying otherwise. When Miu fought Rimi, Takeda would just say they will meet again someday and put his arm around her with Kenichi telling him not to. He would laugh at Ukita getting kicked in the face by Kisara and shocked when Chikage sat so naturally on his lap. On the day of the double date, Takeda arrives with Freya and are surprised to see Kisara in a skirt. When Freya wonders if she should have worn one herself, Takeda says she's sexy in her jeans. They enjoy the double date and afterwards, Takeda's master Shiba arrives with some thugs thinking Takeda was interested in the opposite sex and decided to let Takeda fight some of the thugs that followed him. He helps take out the thugs with the others. The next day, he's being forced into harsh training by Shiba and wishes Ukita the best of luck in his fight with Shiratori. After Ukita's fight he seemed to have sensed something with him, but thought it was nothing. He later went to Ryozanpaku and was relieved seeing Ukita alright and deeply apologizes for Shiba's involvement for the gunman to Akisame. He watches the two give chase and tries to calm Akisame down somewhat. He later goes to the pool with Kisara and the others and tells Shiratori that Ukita is a good man and should give him a chance. He later stares in shock that Shiratori was a woman all along embarrased how he (and Ukita) thought she was a man and become even more shocked realizing Shiratori has developed feelings for Ukita. He later tells Ukita this but Ukita doesn't believe him. 'Titan Arc' Following the discovery of a Yami base, Takeda and the rest of the alliance travel to the location but are forced to stay by the masters. However, after they leave, a limo that took the YOMI members from before arrive and Berserker and a member named Lugh come out and prepare to fight them. He's shocked to discover from Siegfried that Lugh is blind. As Kenichi attempts to fight Lugh, Takeda steps in and chooses fight him first. He states he doesn't want Kenichi to take all the danger alone (and trying to be cool). He clashes with Lugh, but Lugh easily dodges prompting Lugh to ask what happened to his left arm noticing that Takeda couldn't use his left arm from before, prompting Takeda to state he talks a lot and launches several fists at him only for Lugh to easily dodge them using an Ancient Martial Art sliding step move. Takeda then strikes foward as Lugh blocks it and compliments that his hand won't be able to hold it for long and then uses his Illusionary Left as Lugh dodges trying to grab his left wrist as Lugh comments that if he guards his wrist he can't even use half his strength. Takeda starts to fall for his taunts and it placed in a headlock, but just before Lugh can break his neck, Takeda breaks out of it with his Bolo Rabit Punch. He tells Lugh he doesn't practice regular boxing but the hidden practical boxing, but then Lugh gets up, surprising Takeda that he got up with little difficulty and notices his left pinky is broken. He then feels pain in his right leg as it was almost broken but says he snapped it back in and as Lugh wonders if his heart is now broken, Takeda says his resolve won't be broken so easily and declares he will sink him with his fists for using other peoples weaknesses against them. He tells Takeda it's about time he took this seriously, prompting Takeda to agree and take his restraints off which Lugh said was easy to hear clanking around. Takeda takes it off and comes at him for real with a fast powerful jabs only for Lugh to continue to dodge. Takeda then makes different noises to confuse Lugh to make a storm of feints with meaningless noises and jabs upward that seems to hit Lugh, but really was a jab to the stomach that Lugh caught. He gets away before Lugh grabs his arm and Takeda continues to attack as Lugh spins around and strikes Takeda from behind as Siegfried notices it's the same as his fighting style and Miu notices he's reading the impact of the air and skin in the fight. He tells Lugh to not get cocky just cause he can hear his body movements as Lugh says it's a shame for Takeda since his skills are YOMI level and that it was bad luck he's his opponent stating if he was fighting Odin or even Berserker it would have been a good fight. He trips Takeda and grabbs his right arm as breaks free and Lugh goes on to say Takeda is a boxer and he's a submission man stating because of their fighting styles, Takeda is a perfect target for him. Takeda then chooses to let Lugh take his left arm and as Lugh does, Takeda thanks him for reminding him of his master saying "turn your trauma into a weapon" and lunges at Lugh asking who caught who. As he lunges his punch, Kenichi shouts to him only for Takeda to smile back, as everyone knows he's serious. As Lugh asks if he's alright with losing his arm, Takeda notes he won't get out unharmed, but will take him down with a full powered punch. As Ukita attempts to talk him out of this due to all the work he put into his left arm, Takeda declares this is the path he choose as a martial artist and sends his fist to strike Lugh as Lugh prepares to destroy his arm. Just before either can cause injuries to each other, Kenichi steps in to save Takeda from losing his arm and pushes the both of them away appologizing for interfering with their fight, stating he agrees with Ukita that he can't just sit back as his friend is about to throw his life away. Lugh then senses a strong force approaching and decides to leave, much to Takeda's anger and tries to stop him, but Ukita tells him to let it go. Lugh leaves, but not before he promises Takeda he'll crush him first next time. He arrives back at Shiba's place prepared to take his punishment, however, is surprised to see that he's praising him instead and is happy that this is the first time he's ever complimented him in anything. As Shiba prepares to train Takeda in secret boxing techniques, which Takeda notes may be useful against weapon users and Lugh, he tells his master that he's going to the amusement park with the rest of the Alliance tommorrow and Shiba surprisingly allows it and gives him money, which makes Takeda fearful of his kindness which Shiba says this is just how hard the training will be. At the park, Takeda tells Freya it is normal to relax once in a while and notices Ukita walking by Shiratori and wonders how he would react seeing her as a female, only for Ukita to walk by her. He tries to comfort Shiratori, and then grabs Ukita and Ukita says he was looking for her and found her "doppleganger" that looked like a female Shiratori, which results in Ukita getting kicked in the face and Takeda running away laughing uncontrollably at Ukita's obliviousness. At night, Takeda and Miu are greeted by Lugh and Rimi and notes they don't take things slow and tells Miu to stay out of his fight with Lugh. As Miu goes off to gain Rimi's shoes, Takeda tells her not to take her eyes off her opponent prompting Lugh to say the same to him and locks his arm in his leg and Takeda wishes Miu to be safe. Lugh then continues to goad Takeda about how much he cares for his happy life, his left arm and his life. He asks what happened to his resolve by putting his left arm on the line and his desire to win. Then, with an insane look, Lugh gets close questioning if he's asking for too much. Takeda, scared, unleashes a fury of punches trying to calm himself. Not wanting to get close, Takeda continues to punch Lugh. However, Lugh takes advantage of his confusion and graps his sleeve and throws him rapidly. Takeda recovers but Lugh appears behind looking insane again which causes Takeda to lose it again and Lugh grabs his left arm prepared to break it only for Takeda to break out of it in time prompting Lugh to comment on his skills stating he was trained by a good master. Takeda then takes his jacket off and tries to figure what dark aora is around him. He recalls why didn't he listen to his master about learning a new special technique against weapon users. He then states he's started to sense Lugh's ki and Lugh says he has Sei ki just like Kenichi which prompts Takeda to tell him not to talk as if he's the same. As Lugh tells Takeda for martial artists to grow stronger by devouring the possibilities of other fighters, he lunges at Takeda and uses his first hitting technique on Takeda's leg. Takeda notes he's attacking his joints and can only defend as his left knee is almost popped out of place. As he tries to wonder why Lugh is going this far, Lugh percieves what he was thinking and notes Takeda isn't willing to bet his life like last time and that he now fears him. Takeda stops him and punches at him, but Lugh dodges as Takeda tells him that he'll devour him instead as a Katsujinken and chooses to beat him up stating he's not good at thinking things up like Kenichi. However, Takeda instead runs away. Knowing he can't think too much, Takeda realizes he can't beat Lugh like he's been fighting so he decides to hide somewhere in the amusement park to buy some time, but Lugh still finds him till Takeda realizes he's run into the mirror house. As Lugh mocks him stating he's run into the worse area possible, Takeda punches what he thought was Lugh but his reflection on the mirror and breaks it and hurts his hand. Lugh grabs him from behind, but Takeda breaks free as Lugh uses the house to his advantage as Takeda starts attacking wildly breaking mirror's and causing his hands to bleed and Lugh to attack him from the shadows. As Takeda continues to be overwhelmed his hair falls freely and begins to wonder if he's really gonna die and laments never having learned the technique Shiba wanted to teach him and how he didn't have a chance to confess his feelings to Miu. Lugh then approaches the fallen Takeda and notes he's thinking of Miu and how she's likely about to die at the hands of Rimi causes Takeda to lung out with a fist stopping Lugh and realizes how he couldn't save Miu from the time against Sho. Just then, Takeda notices something the the broken mirror about his jab and realizes something shocking as he looks at himself in the mirror. As Lugh believes he's just lost it having lost too much blood he attempts to end this and is shocked as Takeda reaches out his left arm like before. As Lugh questions his motives and that he almost lost last time, Takeda grins tempting him on to grab it, causing Lugh to question himself again as Takeda mocks him asking if he was ready to kill him. Lugh does exactly what he wants and grabs his left arm and breaks it. As Lugh celebrates breaking Takeda's arm, he is shocked to see he's holding nothing and Takeda finally lands his first blow on Lugh using his Illusionary Left Straight. Lugh notes if that was a full blow he'd be done now and demands to know why he didn't destroy Takeda's left arm and Takeda refuses to tell and lunges at the blind man with a new resolve. Lugh continues to dodge and grabs his right leg only for Takeda to counter with his Dog Fight Below with several punches. As Lugh recover's he realizes Takeda discovered his secret and Takeda reveals that he's doing the same Ki utilization as him and that he didn't try to take his arm, but the Ki from which he released from it. He then yells that Lugh was just tricking him about hearing his muscles and realizes he was just sensing his Ki from the start, but Lugh states he's half right that he was hearing him from the Ki he releases from his body. They continue to fight as Takeda finally realizes what Shiba was trying to teach the weapon defense technique and uses a new move called Warp Punch on Lugh's face, shocking him. He reveals how Shiba taught him about how when people's Ki sensing skills are greater, the more you can burry your punch into there face. He thanks Shiba for teaching him this and lunges at Lugh again completely overwhelming him and sending him flying out of the mirror house, but Lugh still manages to not get hit by all of them. Lugh admits his gratitude about his fight with Takeda, but warns him that he's now come up with a counterattack against him, prompting Takeda to be shocked having just made up this. As Lugh admits his pleasure of being able to release his power inside him as he prepares to counter, they both sense a strong Ki and are shocked to see Isshinsai Ogata appear. Though startled by the arival of a Yami master, Takeda listen's as Ogata explains the similarities of his Warp Punch and Kushinada's techniques. He then notes that there's something about Ogata's aura you can't hate and yet see someone who has genuane love for martial arts. Lugh then attacks again and Takeda's left leg clinches from pain and Takeda strikes with a left hook to stop him, but notes he's lost a lot of blood and he'll get worse if this fight drags on. He unleashes a furry of punches and uses his Warp Punch to land a blow on Lugh's face, which Lugh uses to lock his arm in his neck forcing Takeda to attack with his left arm in an uppercut. Takeda states Lugh has fought so cautiously till now and mimiced something he did, but Lugh points out he gained more from his sacrifice. Takeda then is shocked to see Lugh broke his left hand and screams in pain and shock. Takeda then shows great rage at Lugh having broken his left hand, stating it's proof of his boxing life, the heart of the technique of Kenichi and Akisame and his own life. Unknowingly, Takeda's rage unleashes his Sei ki to the max, shockiing Lugh and Ogata while Takeda states what he did was unforgivable. With both fighter's prepared to finish this fight, Takeda and Lugh lunge at each other one last time. As they clash one last time, Takeda strikes with his Warp Punch again and lands a blow to Lugh's ribcage and breaks a few ribs, but Lugh bends inward to catch his left arm again and locks it with Takeda noticing he's intending to break his left arm, but Lugh then places his left arm behind Takeda's head intending to break his medulla when he steps backwards. However, Takeda instead moves foward and prepares to use a grabbling move stating even boxing has them and that Shiba taught him the only one capable and unleashes a Clinch move grabbing Lugh's body and pressing on it. However, before Lugh can stop his next attack Takeda unleashes his Pressing Liver Blow in Lugh's ribcage, finally defeating the submission man. Before Lugh falls to the ground uncounscious, Takeda catches him. As Ogata leaves dissapointed, Takeda asks if he's talking as if it's the end of Lugh, but Ogata claims it's just the end of his life as a martial artist due to his defeat at such a major point in his life. Takeda however retorts that the same thing happened with him against Kenichi, and he got stronger and so will Lugh. As Ogata leaves amused by Takeda, Takeda tries to stop him asking him about the other YOMI fights with the others, but falls due to the loss of blood and injuries he's sustained and decides to take a rest wishing for Miu and the others to be safe and falls unconscious. His body was later saved by the alliance and taken away from the park by Thor. 'Hachiou Executioner Blade Arc' Days later, Niijima greets most of the aliance after the battles and points out how Rachel and Chikage haven't gone to school lately and Tanimoto is going to school like nothing happened. When asked about Kenichi and Miu's wereabout's, Niijima states that they went to see the people who got out of the darkness: Ryuto and Rimi. Several days later, along with the rest of the captains, Takeda gathers at the base waiting for Kenichi and Miu. Kenichi and Miu notice that Apachai and Shigure have been waiting at the base asleep the whole time, waiting for everyone to show up. When Miu tries to get close to Shigure, Takeda worns her not to, only for Shigure to unconsciously cut her clothes away. Shigure then wakes up and tells them that she has something to give them, and then takes the bag away from a sleeping Apachai and hands all of the captains the arm protectors that she made for them, then demenstrates how strong the gear is against a weapon, which amazes everyone. Later, he is informed of Shigure's capture by Miu and Kenichi and notes how the elder isn't back yet. He agrees with Kenichi's statement on to fight Yami when the time is right. Trivia *Out of all the members of the Shinpaku Alliance, only he, Natsu Tanimoto and Kaname Kugatachi have well known masters that have ties with Ryozanpaku. *In the first version of Kenichi's manga while Takeda was still a boxer and therefore in the boxing club he wasn't part of Ragnarok only fighting Kenichi at the orders of criminal boss who was threatening the gym where he practiced. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Sei Category:Shinpaku Alliance Category:Katsujinken Category:Kenichi's Rivals Category:Ragnarok Category:Expert Category:Boxing and Underground Boxing User Category:Male Category:Former Villain